


Façades

by ioanite



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity was delighted to be offered the opportunity to encourage trade relations between Equestria and the United Feline Kingdom, especially when there turned out to be a fancy dress ball involved. But the Felines have distinctly different customs than Equestria, and Rarity has to scramble at short notice to find a partner to the ball. The results are rather...unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façades

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Everfree Northwest's 2015 Iron Author competition, where we had two hours to write a story that incorporated three prompts. It was a fun challenge, and I figured I'd share it here after I cleaned it up a bit.
> 
> For the curious, the three prompts I had to include were "One brief, shining moment," "A voyage", and "Masks." For those who know me and my interests, you can guess where _my_ mind went. So yes, if you spot something familiar in one of the characters, you would be absolutely correct in guessing where my inspiration came from.

“A masquerade ball?” Rarity said, her eyes widening in delight as she looked over the invitation, “Why, Twilight, this is a marvelous opportunity! And in the United Feline Kingdom, no less! Celestia’s given you a great honor!”

“Actually…” Twilight chuckled slightly and placed the invitation in Rarity’s hooves, “Celestia told me I could either go myself, or offer it to any of my friends. And I thought, considering your interests, that you would be best suited for this.”

Rarity’s mouth dropped open, despite herself. “You…you really mean it?”

“Of course!” Twilight said, smiling, “This is _way_ more your area of expertise than mine. Maneuvering through crowds, speaking to people, dealing with high society…you were practically tailor made for the job.”

Rarity made an undignified squeak and threw her forelegs around her friend. “Oh, Twilight, thank you so much! I promise, I’ll make the best dress I’ve ever made! I will show the Felines that Equestria is not a nation to be ignored!”

“I’m sure you won’t.” Twilight said, laughing lightly before slipping into her “researcher” mode. “Now, since you’ll be going instead of me, you’ll probably want to visit Canterlot and ask Celestia herself about the diplomatic mission. Or you could use the mission brief, not to mention my own notes.”

With that, she pulled out a folder so huge that the papers inside it could be used to stuff a mattress, and make up a comforter and pillow besides. Rarity eyed it suspiciously and edged past Twilight, afraid the folder would explode if she brushed against it. “I believe I’ll ask Celestia for advice, Twilight. But thank you all the same.”  
***

“Full sail!” Captain Shipshape of the _Harmony_ roared out, and the pegasi crewmen rose into the air, pulling at the sails and allowing them to billow out to catch the wind. Rarity, standing on the quarterdeck beside him, waved eagerly to her friends who had come to see her off. Only when they had vanished from sight did she turn to Captain Shipshape. “I don’t wish to be a bother, Captain, and thus, I shall ask you directly. Is there anything I can do to help you on this voyage, or would you rather I remain in my cabin?”

“You may wander about the deck, if you wish,” Shipshape answered, glancing at her before returning to the map in front of him, “But I must ask that you do not speak to any pony who is clearly trying to work. Avoid climbing the masts, and do not visit the powder room, which I assure you, is clearly marked and has _nothing_ to do with makeup. Other than that, however, the ship is yours. It’s the least we can do for a diplomatic envoy.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Rarity said, giving him a curtsey, “And I extend both the thanks of myself and the Princesses for allowing us to use your ship.”

Shipshape looked up at that and touched his hoof to his hat. “It’s our pleasure, my lady. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must attend to my duties.” He rolled up his map and was about to step away from the railing when a thought seemed to occur to him. “Perhaps you would like to dine with me in my cabin this evening. Then we can discuss if there’s anything you need to make your trip more pleasant.”

“I would be delighted,” Rarity said with a smile, “Shall I come in fancy dress, or will my travelling dress do?”

“I dine at six.” was all Shipshape said, before touching his hat again and moving off. Rarity was a little taken aback by his brusqueness, but put it down to his desire to focus on keeping the ship in peak operating condition. She of all people appreciated attention to detail.

Making her way to her cabin (a bit too cramped, especially once the crew had placed her trunk into the room, but at least the bed was comfortable) Rarity pulled out Celestia’s instructions and read them over once more. It was a fairly straightforward diplomatic job, all things considered; attend the masquerade and mingle with the Felines, especially their King, Leonidas the Third. Should all go as planned, Equestria would gain a trade alliance with them, opening up whole new areas of possibilities in production. Plus, should the possibility of war arise, having the Felines on their side would be nothing but a benefit, renowned as they were for both their cunning and their combat skills. While Rarity knew nothing about warfare, she hoped that some of the experiences she and her friends had had would be enthralling enough to pique the King’s interest.

Once she’d finished looking over the instructions, she rooted through her trunk and pulled out the small book Twilight had given her before leaving, _History and Culture of The United Feline Kingdom_. Climbing onto her bed, Rarity began to leaf through it. She had eight hours until dinner, and a week’s journey, besides. What better way to pass the time then to learn all she could about the Feline culture? The very last thing she wanted was to commit some sort of _faux pas_.

She was flipping idly through the “Culture” section, looking for information on the fashions of the area, when the chapter title **Royal Policies** caught her eye, and she stopped to read over them. Following the rules of the country, even if she would be excused from them as a visiting diplomat, seemed like a good way to build a rapport with the King. “Let’s see,” she said, skimming the paragraphs, “‘Always wash yourself thoroughly before attending an event at the palace’. Seems like common sense to me. I’m sure I’ll be able to give myself a bath before the ball. ‘Never reveal your stomach to the King.’ Odd, but I suppose we all have our little quirks. ‘Attend in couples…’” Her eyes widened, anxiety springing up in her chest for the first time, and she quickly stilled her hoof and read the section properly.

_If one is invited to the Savannah Palace, it means that the King feels you are worthy. One such way to encourage that perception is to show that your family matters are well in hoof (or paw, as the case may be). As such, it is wise for married or engaged couples to attend in pairs, or for fathers to accompany their children, in order to show that they are setting a good example for the next generation. Even if the invitation was extended to the lady of the household, the reigning male of the house should always be in attendance. If there is no father or husband in the house, a close family member, such as an uncle or a brother, will do. The non-invited party will not be privy to matters of secrecy, but they must remain close by at all times._

“Oh no,” Rarity said, closing the book and springing to her feet, one hoof knocking against her trunk, “Why didn’t Celestia tell me this before I left?! I could have asked my father, or perhaps Shining Armor! The captain of the royal guard and co-ruler of the Crystal Empire would have made an excellent impression! What am I going to do?”

She attempted to pace, but due to the lack of space in the room, had to settle for swaying between the bed and the door. “Think, Rarity, think!” she murmured, tapping a hoof to her head, “You cannot afford to make such a negative impression.” Alas, she didn’t seem to have many options at the moment. Asking Shipshape to turn the ship around so she could pick up a companion was out of the question; it would throw everything in disarray. She could ask the Feline who was assigned to her as a guide to be her escort, but then everyone would know she hadn’t been prepared. Her only options, it seemed, were to go alone and hope for the best, or to ask one of the sailors to accompany her. But taking them away from their duties would be unspeakably rude to Captain Shipshape. Unless…yes. It wasn’t the ideal solution, but it might work.

Overhead, she heard a bell tolling the hour; five more hours until dinner. Rarity gingerly returned to the bed, her nerves having abated somewhat. Picking up the book, she started to read it more thoroughly. Best to see if there were any _other_ surprises waiting for her.  
***

“Come in, Miss Rarity,” Shipshape said, stepping aside to let her enter, “I hope you will find the meal satisfactory.”

“I’m sure it will be. It’s an honor to be dining with the captain of Equestria’s finest ship.” Rarity replied, smiling at him as she took her seat. While Shipshape gave a few instructions to his cook, she took the opportunity to look him over. A fine, tawny coat, good broad shoulders, excellent posture…yes, he would do. His mane and tail could use a bit of grooming, but a few hours with the brush would take care of that.

“How have you been enjoying the journey so far, Miss Rarity?” Shipshape said, as he sat down across from her.

“It’s been lovely, thank you. The faint rocking of the ship is oddly soothing.”

“Thank the sea as much as us. There’s only so much we’d be able to do against choppy waters.” He lifted a pitcher towards her. “Wine?”

“Yes, thank you.” Rarity smiled. She waited until they’d both poured a glass and drank a toast to the Princesses, then said, “Captain…if it isn’t too much trouble, I was wondering if I could ask a tremendous favor of you.”

“It is my duty to make sure that you’re comfortable,” Shipshape said, and Rarity thought she caught the faintest shrug of his shoulders as he raised the glass to his lips again, “What is it that you need?”

“I require a stallion to accompany me to the masquerade ball at the Savannah Palace,” Rarity said, “And as you are the captain of the ship, you seem the best candidate for the job.”

Shipshape choked on his wine, a purple stain appearing on his cravat. “Me? Oh, no, Miss Rarity, I couldn’t possibly. I have much to attend to here. Why not Lieutenant Channel Straits? He comes from a Canterlot family, and would serve your purpose just as well.”

“I’m afraid the Feline customs are very specific,” Rarity said, “It must be the ‘ruler’ of the household. You are the ruler of your ship, and as such, you’ll need to fill that position.”

“But I…I have nothing to wear!”

“You have a dress uniform, do you not?” When he reluctantly nodded, she said, “Then it will serve. This is a masquerade, after all. The others will merely think you have come dressed as a captain, instead of actually being a captain. And don’t worry about a mask; I can whip one up for you on our journey. It’ll give me something to do with my hooves.”

Shipshape was silent for a moment, and Rarity could see his eyes darting back and forth, desperately trying to come up with another excuse. Drawing herself up, she looked him right in the face and said “You said it yourself, Captain. It is your duty to make sure I am comfortable. Well, this situation has made me most uncomfortable indeed. Besides, I am sure that Princess Celestia would ask the same thing, were she in my place. I am merely following her example.”

Shipshape’s eyes widened, and Rarity noted the flash of anxiety that appeared there at the mention of the Princess. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and Shipshape heaved a deep sigh and dabbed at his stained cravat with a damp napkin. “Very well, Miss Rarity. For the sake of Equestria, I will accept this duty and accompany you as your escort.”

“Thank you _so_ much, Captain,” Rarity said, giving him her most dazzling smile, “I assure you, I won’t ask for anything more from you. And if you give me your cravat, I’ll do what I can to get that stain out of it. A little soap and water should bring it right out!”

As the cook came in with their meal, she thought she heard Shipshape mutter “If only everything were that simple.”  
***

“Lady Rarity of Equestria and her escort, Mr. Shipshape!” The uniformed Siamese called out, and Rarity took a firmer grip on Shipshape’s foreleg, practically dragging him as they stepped forward to the top of the staircase. The crowd fell silent, looking up at her. Rarity had been smiling out of politeness, but now she positively beamed. This was the first impression many of the Felines would have of Equestrians, and that honor had fallen to _her!_ She might not be Princess Celestia herself, but as she stood there, letting the guests take her in, she was as good as royalty.

Certainly, she was dressed good enough for royalty. She’d spent the weeks before her trip laboring over her dress for the occasion, a delicate orange silk with black stripes running all down the skirt and small gold and silver spots (carefully designed to look like the sun and moon) covering the bodice and sleeves. Her mask was a golden orange, with small pheasant feathers sticking out on either side, mimicking the stripes on her skirt. If anyone asked, she would say she was dressed as a tiger, but in reality, it was a tribute to the UFK and Equestria all in one, just what this situation required.

She and Shipshape carefully descended the stairs, listening to the murmurs as the guests whispered about her behind their fans. Whether their opinions of her were good or bad, Rarity didn’t know, and at the moment, didn’t care. All that mattered right now was reaching the floor without incident. Basking in the attention was just a bonus.

At last, they reached the floor. As the special guest of King Leonidas, she had been the last to be announced, and thus, the ball could officially begin. At the far end of the hall, Leonidas, a proud looking lion with streaks of grey in his mane, rose from his throne and clapped his paws, signaling for the musicians to begin. As the first notes came from the violins, the crowd turned to each other, beginning conversations or looking for something to eat. Rarity’s feeling of adulation vanished, replaced with steely determination. It was time for her to get down to business. “This way,” she hissed, tugging on Shipshape’s foreleg, “We must greet the king.”

Shipshape grimaced, but obligingly followed. Despite the faint scowl on his face, he was living up to Rarity’s hopes so far. His blue and gold uniform was a handsome combination and sat well on him, and the matching mask she’d whipped up, the edges scalloped to look like ocean waves, caught the light beautifully. As long as he was polite, Rarity couldn’t see anything going wrong. And given his devotion to duty, she could hardly believe that Shipshape would do anything that he might consider a danger to the Princess’ goals.

When they were a few steps away from Leonidas’ throne, the King (who was wearing an elaborate red mask absolutely covered in jewels) stopped his conversation with the regal lioness on the other side of him and looked over in their direction. Rarity immediately dropped Shipshape’s hoof (to ensure the King didn’t catch a glimpse of her stomach) and approached, dipping into an elegant curtsey. “Lady Rarity of Equestria, Your Highness. It is an honor to meet you at last.”

Leonidas rose to his feet and took her hoof gently in his paw. She could feel the light pressure of his sheathed claws against her fur, and did her best not to flinch. Leonidas licked her paw, just a little, then raised his head to look at her directly. “The honor is all mine, Lady Rarity,” he said, his voice a low rumble, “I do hope your visit to Pantera has been pleasurable so far.”

“Oh, yes, most pleasurable. Your architecture is simply stunning, and my rooms are magnificent. Such tapestries on the walls.”

“There’s history behind each image on them,” Leonidas smiled, “I shall have someone come round to explain them to you, should you wish. But that is for after the ball. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your companion?”

Shipshape stepped forward and bowed. “Captain Shipshape of Their Noble Majesties ship _Harmony_ , your Highness.” He said, a bit stiffly.

Leonidas’ eyes lit up, and he took a step forward. “A Naval officer, eh? Tell me, have you seen combat?”

“A bit, my lord,” Shipshape said, his shoulders tensing, though he was admirably standing his ground as the much larger lion drew closer to him, “We have occasionally been called upon to beat back dragons who come too close to Equestria’s shores.”

“Dragons!” Leonidas said, looking positively delighted. He turned to Rarity. “A thousand pardons, Lady Rarity, but would you mind if I left you in the company of my wife while I stole away your escort? This sounds like a story I very much wish to hear.”

“N-not at all,” Rarity said, a bit taken aback, “Whatever you wish.”

Leonidas quickly turned back to the lioness, who was smiling indulgently. “You don’t mind, do you, dear?”

“Of course not, Leo,” she said, “Enjoy yourself.”

“Lady Rarity, Queen Clawdia, my wife.” Leonidas said, gesturing perfunctorily between the two before throwing his foreleg over Shipshape’s shoulders and leading him away, “Now, then, tell me about the biggest dragon you ever encountered…”

As the two of them moved off, Rarity looked over at the Queen in bewilderment. Clawdia laughed, the sound coming out as a rich purr. “Never mind him. He’s always excited to trade stories of battle prowess. It’s the main reason he agrees to these little events. If you hadn’t brought your Captain along, he’d have been after General Puma again. Trust me, Puma will thank you for the respite.”

“But…well, if you’ll pardon me for saying so, I was hoping to speak more with him. I would like to get a sense of him before our more formal meeting tomorrow afternoon.”

Clawdia laughed again. “He isn’t the one you wish to speak to.”

“Oh?” Rarity tried to hide her bafflement behind her nonchalant tone, “And who is?”

“I am,” Clawdia smiled, gesturing to the seat beside her and lifting her purple velvet mask to reveal the amusement sparkling in her eyes, “As we Felines say, ‘The King is the runt who puts up the front; the Queen is the one who gets things done.’”

Rarity gawped at her, but quickly composed herself. “An interesting custom,” she said, sitting down, “I’d never heard of this in my studies of your country.”

“Oh, it’s a well-kept secret,” Clawdia said, lowering her voice conspiratorially, “Don’t want to bruise the King’s ego, after all.”

Now Rarity was the one to laugh. Clawdia smiled and looked Rarity over. “Now then, tell me about your Princess Celestia. From what I’ve read, I’ve gotten the impression that she and I have a lot in common…”  
***

“There you are!” Rarity said, as Shipshape emerged from the crowd, “I’ve been looking for you for the past half-hour! I was starting to get a bit worried, to be honest.”

“My apologies,” Shipshape said, bowing, “But King Leonidas introduced me to the General of his army and his Captain of the Royal Guard. The four of us have spent the entire evening playing cards and swapping war stories.”

“Did he seem to be enjoying himself?” Rarity asked, a bit of her anxiety returning.

“Oh, absolutely. He’s invited me round for another game tomorrow evening. How did your talk with the queen go?”

“Marvelously,” Rarity sighed, “Between you and me, I think the meeting tomorrow will be a smashing success.”

Shipshape smiled, the first truly genuine smile she’d seen from him all evening. In fact, that might have been the first real smile she’d seen out of him ever since she’d boarded _The Harmony_. “Was there a reason you were looking for me, Miss Rarity?”

“Oh! Yes, there was. I had been hoping that you and I could dance together. I figured having my escort dance with me would be enough to satisfy the King and the rest of the guests that I am obeying their custom. But if things went so well, perhaps that won’t be necessary. I know you must be anxious to return to your du…”

Her words died away as Shipshape reached out and took her hoof. “I would be delighted, Miss Rarity. After all, it is an escort’s duty to make sure the woman he accompanies is not left stranded. And I believe that duty takes precedence over the duty of a ship that is currently safely in port, don’t you?”

“Well, if you’re certain…” Rarity said, rolling her shoulders in a half-shrug, the better to disguise her amazement at Shipshape’s change in attitude, “Let us proceed to the dance floor.”

Shipshape obligingly led her into the middle of the crowd, and the moment the band struck up what was announced as the last song of the evening, he tugged her forward, leading her into the Canterlot Reel. His tread wasn’t as firm as it could have been, and Rarity could tell that he was mentally counting out the steps, but he was doing a fine job all the same. “You dance quite well,” she said after a few minutes, as he spun her slowly in a circle, “Where did you learn?”

“There were deportment classes at the Naval Academy for those who wished to become officers. They claimed it would come in handy. I attended, but never put much stock in it. I failed to see how learning to dance would be of any use on a ship.”

Rarity chuckled. “I believe they want you to be prepared for every eventuality. At least, that’s what _my_ etiquette books have drilled into me.”

Shipshape completed the spin and dipped her, and Rarity caught a fleeting glimpse of a smile on his face as he said “I believe I see that now.” 

They heard the telltale sounds of the musicians winding down the song, and quickly modified the dance to end with the usual head dip. The dancers applauded politely, and Shipshape guided Rarity off the floor. “Shall I walk you back to your rooms, Miss Rarity?”

“I believe that would be prudent, yes.” Rarity agreed, linking arms with him once more and nodding politely at any Feline who glanced in her direction. She noticed that the ones who paid her any mind were looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and approval, and her heart rose a little; she’d made the right impression.

The walk back to her rooms were silent, both of them lost in their thoughts. It was only when they were in front of her door that Shipshape spoke up. “I do apologize for not being there to dance earlier in the evening. Perhaps…perhaps you’ll let me make up for it by doing me the honor of dancing a jig with me on our trip back to Equestria? The men would be thrilled to see their Captain cutting loose.”

Rarity curtseyed. “I’d love to.”

Shipshape kissed her hoof. “Until then, Miss Rarity. And…Thank you for asking me to be your escort. It’s good to remind myself at times that there’s more to the world than ocean and sails.”

Before Rarity could say anything, he stepped away. “I must return to my ship. Goodnight, my lady.” He took a few steps away before pausing and looking out the window. “Perhaps I will take the scenic route back to the docks. It’s a nice night for it.”

As Shipshape walked down the hall, humming softly, Rarity smiled after him and closed the door to her room. As she carefully removed her mask, she caught sight of _History and Culture of The United Feline Kingdom_ , hidden under the papers she’d been looking over in preparation for the negotiations. It was only then that she noted that the spine of the book was stamped with the Royal insignia, indicating that Twilight had gotten it out of the Canterlot Library. Rarity traced it with her hoof for a moment, and then burst out laughing, her mind now utterly at ease. Celestia really _had_ planned for everything.


End file.
